Jonathan 1,000,000
Plot "Heatblast!" I yelled as 2 thugs ran with a sack of money. "AHHHHH!!!!! A monster!" The 2 yelled. "I got them!" So Emma then made a purple mana shield. Will absorbed the street and made a collision. I used a flaming tornado to heat them up in the air. "Nice job!" Ned excitetly stated. He then used his mana to capture them and the police arrested them. "Another crime solved. Hey wait, where's Andreas?" Will asked. "Oh, he's sick today. I went over for myself to see." Emma answered. "So Andreas won't be helping, great." I said down. "Chop chop cherio, lets go!" A mysterious man popped out of nowhere and grabbed Ned, me, and Emma. Then we disappeared. "What the donut? Okay. I should save them but I'm really in the mood for a taco. Maybe after I finish my taco. Or should I say taco's'?" So Will left to go to Taco Bell. While me, Ned, and Emma magically appeared to Galvan Prime II. "Where are we?" I asked. "You are on Glavin Prime II Jonathan, I got you here to ask a few questions. I can't even believe I'd trust you with the ultimization option but it seems you never used it which is good for now. It's also strange how you almost mastered the ultimatrix so quickly. It hasn't even been a month." "I know but you want to ask me some questions?" "Fine. These are important. So here's the 1st. Would you be willing to give up the ultimatrix no matter what?" "Are you kidding? I can't wait to show this off to everyone at my school. I would never give this up." "Would you like all that attention like Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?" "That's a no brainer. I would love it. "Think about it." "Hmmm. I see. What's the next question?" "Theres just 1 more. Do you give trust?" "Yes I do. I really do." I said seriously. "Okay then, Paradox, take these 3 to himself 20 years in the future." "Yes Azmuth. It's always fun to see heroes meet their alternative futures." Paradox stated. "Alternative?" Emma asked. The 4 of us disappeared. We then showed up in a futuristic place where the sky was red and the buldings were cyfy. "Where are we?" Ned asked. "Bohrlando, Massachusetts. Perhaps you should ask where are we?" "Bohrlando, when was it was a city and when are we?" I asked. "It was made in 2025 and we are in June 2031." "20 years in the future. Wow!" Emma claimed. So we walked along to the huge building. We got inside the bulding, it was all filled with plumbers working on high-tech computers. They were searching for enemies all over the Earth. We went into a room where a man was there. "He's 34 years old." Paradox stated. "Wow, he kinda looks like me except older." I stated. Emma and Ned looked at me then the man, then me then the man, ect. in amazment. "Wait a second, this is 20 years in the future. We both look alike. We both live in Broward. We both are the same age if we were back in 2011, and we both have an Ultimatrix." I stated. "Oh, that's not the Ultimatrix, look closely." Paradox claimed. "Wow. He's right. Your Ultimattrix is diffrent." Emma claimed. "That's called an Expermatrix, designed by Isiah Alzugar." Paradox stated. "WOW!" Ned yelled in amazment. "So what does it do?" "It just brings aliens out in a thought and is preseted with a million DNA samples. It also includes twice the strength power of what the normal sample does." Paradox continued. "Amazing." Ned claimed back. "So now what's on the agenda Sarah?" The man asked. "Mr. Jonathan it seems there are the Circus Freaks breaking underground to kill our new president." Sarah replied. "Sarah? Who's Sarah and since she called him Jonathan, that must be me without a doubt." I stated. "Oh, she's just a person you saved a while back and she became willing to help you." Paradox answered. "Okay, awesome. I save people. But I seem busy with all that work." "That's right! With you being famous, you decided after Azmuth, you should be famous, you showed the world. You had fame, more villains out, and much more. You even explained to all plumbers about IAX and he was killed. Do you want this future?" "KILLED!? I don't want to kill him, not all this work either. Okay, I learned my lesson, now lets leave." "Okay, Emma, I don't think you need to be here." So in that moment, Emma and Paradox left. "Wait! You forgot us!" Ned yelled. "Great, what did he mean by saying Emma doesn't need to be here, he didn't grab Will back then or be worried about getting Andreas?" "It's a test. He wants us to see our future missions. He didn't get us here exactly 20 years in the future. Look at the calender." I pointed to the calender. "April 13. But why not on the exact day, it's like 2 months from the exact day. We gotta go talk to your future self." So we walked forward but Jonathan 1m jumped out the window and transformed to an alien. "Stencil!" He yelled. "Stencil? That's non one of your aliens. Is it?" Ned asked. "Nope, but he is awesome!" I claimed. I then dialed the Ultimatrix to catch up. "Jetray! Lets go!" We then went after him. We ran but Stencil is faster. We finally saw a huge buldings. In that moment, we saw Stencil jump and transform into Strech Neck to strech all the way to the top then he transformed to Mettalo to use his hand as a hook to grab on the roof, he then climbed up and ran to the center looking through the glass. We followed, but we quietly came behind Jonathan 1m as Mettalo. "Children, what're you-" he saw the Ultimatrix on my wrist. "Wait a second, are you me? And is that Ned?" "Yes, why?" Ned asked. "Is something wrong with my future self." "No time to explain now, Paradox probally brought you 2 to show you guys a lession like always. We gotta keep low, the enemy might spot us." "Who is the enemy?" I asked. "The enemy..... is Ned." He claimed. Me and Ned's eyes widened. "I'm a v-villian?" Ned asked. "Yes, when your father appeared, you had a great fight but as he died, he convinced you to join his side." "I cannot believe this. I'm actually trying to hurt him?" I asked. "Yes, it took a while to get over the pain but I did and I had to kill him. He's a villain." "Okay, this is enough, we need to get back to the present." Ned claimed. "yes, I learned my lession. Fame can't go on. No fame, never. I want to go." "Yes I know. But 1st, we have to stop him from stealing the prize merchant. I need to stop crime one more before the future changes." Jonathan 1m stated. "Fine, I'll try to defeat myself." Ned said. "Ahhh, so you were too weak to fight me yourself so you brought 2 children to help you." Ned claimed. "HEY! We're not children you son of my mother!" Neddy yelled agrilly. "Sorry, they're so young. They're 20 years younger than us." Jonathan 1m claimed. "20 years younger? Why does that one on the right look devilishly handsome?" Ned asked pointing to Neddy. "So you know?" I asked. "No no. But now that you mention it. You sound a little like him. You also have the same color hair and eyes. That's strange. And further more, you 2 also have trixes. So that means you needed help despritely from us or these children are stranely looking and sounding just like us!" Ned stated. "Hmph, well lets do this!" I twisted the Ultimatrix. "Cannonbolt!" "Hmmmm, maybe this will help." Jonathan 1m messed with the Ultimatrix. "Here, these 3 aliens will help." He pressed it. "Speed Ball!" I yelled. "Awesome!" I shot energy at Ned. Neddy shot mana at him also. Ned just blocked it all. Jonathan 1m transformed to something. "Muscleman!" He yelled. We all tried to hurt him. All blasting and knocking him but it wouldn't work. His mana shot back, and it was powerful. Neddy used a shield but the mana broke through and smashed Neddy to the ground. So Ned then used a spell to trap Jonathan 1m in a ball. He was trapped. "Mwahahahahhahaha, that's useless. You tried to protect the others at the same time but instead got yourself unnotified and never relized this was coming. Now you're trapped like a gini-pig, you can't transform in there either nor break it. Now all I have to do is kill your younger self since he's all alone then the you won't exist!" Ned yelled. "Uh oh." I said worried. I then transformed to another alien. "Magnus!" I then ran, he ran also. As he threw mana, I dodged with my elastic ability. I then saw a pipe, I magnitized it to fall onto Ned, he tried to block it but it just smashed him. I then tried to continue with sonic booms from my arms. The battle kept on going on, nothing worked. He then used a mana beam to knock me down near Neddy. "Common Neddy, we can do this, just wake up please!" "Huh? Where ae we?" Neddy asked half awake. "We're in Broward. What you should ask is when are we which is 2031. You are a villain and- wait why am I explaining this to you? You already know, lets go!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, alright." Ned exclaimed. "Great. Still getting up? Well this is getting fun. Get ready for my final stand." Ned stated. "Fine, but I'll go to my ultimate work!" I claimed. "Outbreak!" I shouted. Ned threw mana as Neddy tried to throw witty mana blasts, they were too weak so as I snuck around, Neddy eventually fainted once again but was a great distraction as I sliced right threw him causing great damage. "I shall not be defeated!" Ned yelled as he threw his arms back and began charging mana into his 2 palms. I ran at him but Ned used his beam to throw it at me. "YES! YES! YOU SHALL DIE JONATHAN!" "Not so fast." I claimed as a reflected it with all my might and flung it back at Ned, he then fainted. Because of Ned's unconsious, Jonathan 1m had the orb around him disappear and was safe. Back at the tower, we were all healed. "Well, that's it." I stated. "Yup, we should leave now." Neddy claimed. "Now lets go." "Wait!" Jonathan 1m stopped us. "Let me see your Ultimatrix." "Okay." I said back worried. Jonathan 1m was doing something to it, adding stuff to it. "There we go. Remember to use BadaBoom wisely. You hear me?" "BadaBoom? Well, I'll check on that. Thanks a lot." "Your welcome. And remember to look out for Ray, he's a toughy." "Ray?" Me and Ned magically turned blue and started to disappear. We then got onto Galvin Prime II. "Great job!" Azmuth yelled. "Wow. Are you feeling well by corragulating me?" I asked. "Yes you ingorant imbecile of a waste human being! Well, your iq level is definitely low today but at least you know now that fame is not a good thing!" Azmuth yelled agrilly. "Okay, well is that all? I'm never going for fame." I stated. "Yeah, I'm hungry also." Neddy said sadly. "Yes, you can go back to Earth." Azmuth claimed. "Wait, where's Emma?" Ned asked. "Oh, she's on the floor ,resting." Azmuth then pointed to a sleeping girl. We both stared at eachother with no belief. "Ugh, well that's Emma for you." I stated. The 3 of us were magically transported back to Earth. We were walking til we saw a parade. In the Mexican area, we saw will ontop of the Taco truck. "What the double pudding?" the 3 of us asked in even more disbelief. "HEY GUYS! What's going on? I happened to start like this at Taco Bell, long story!" Will yelled. "Well that's Will for ya." I stated and the 3 of us laughed. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed